(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signs to be placed on the top of an automobile, and more particularly, to a flashing sign indicating distress.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Before this application was filed, the applicant caused a search to be made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. The following patents were found on that search:
DELCONTE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,152; PA1 HANSEN, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,122; PA1 GRABOW, U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,245; PA1 GRAY, U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,797; PA1 ALSUP, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,811; PA1 DEXTER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,151; PA1 TUCKER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,092; PA1 DAVIS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,344; PA1 SCOLARI, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,306.
These patents are considered pertinent because the applicant believes the Examiner would consider anything revealed by an experienced patent searcher to be relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application.
SCOLARI discloses a sign to attach to the top of an automobile which is held in place by magnets on feet. The supporting feet of the sign fold outward. A flashing circuit is provided so that the message on the sign flashes.
DAVIS discloses an emergency sign to be placed upon the top of an automobile. The feet pivot outwardly.
DEXTER, ALSUP, and GRABOW disclose signs which may be magnetically attached to automobiles.
The remaining patents do not appear to Applicant to be as important as the ones identified above. However, these patents disclose various elements such as attachments for plugging the sign into the cigarette lighter of the automobile, or illuminated signs, or flashing road signs.